Confederation's Army
The Confederation's Army is the branch of the Amazonas military responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the Amazonas military and one of the oldest active armies in the world. Introduction The Confederation's Army came into being with the unification of the five independent kingdoms into the United Kingdom of Amazonas and it was created to coordinate the military efforts of the member nations in their struggle to resist against the which sent armies to conquer . The new army incorporated military units that already existed in all nation members and was administered by the War Office from Aztlán. Today is managed by the Ministry of Defense. The structure of the Amazon militia system stipulates that the soldiers keep their own personal equipment at home and Compulsory military service concerns all male and female Amazon citizens. They usually receive the marching order at the age of 18 for military conscription and fit a military service of 12 months followed by a twelve years reserve obligation Mission The primary mission of the Army is to provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies. In addition, the army shall have as mission the main tasks assigned by the constitution which are: 1. To protect the constitutionally established institutions and the population's rights and freedoms. 2. To maintain order and security inside the country. 3. To render assistance in the case of natural catastrophes and disasters of exceptional magnitude. History The Confederation's Army was created under the name of Royal Army on 10 December 1521 from the cantonal troops of the United Kingdom of Amazonas as a unified army to fight against Spain. The first complete mobilization, under the command of the King Moctezuma Capac I, was triggered by the Spanish expedition led by Alonso de Ojeda to conquer the city of Coro in 1522. As tensions with Spain increased in the years leading up Ojeda's expedition, the king began to reform the militia to face the invasion of the Lake of Valencia by the armies of Lope de Aguirre in 1555. Although spaniards resisted the Siege of Valencia in 1556 and occupied La Victoria later, they were repealed from the rest of the Lake of Valencia by Amazon troops. Attempts to invade Amazonas continued along the 17th, 18th and 19th centuries mostly by Spain but also by Holland and french/english bucaneers. The Army increased its efectiveness and success rate through a series of trials and errors, often at great human cost. Amazon commanders used the Fabian strategy and hit-and-run tactics, hitting where the enemy was weakest, to repeal every attempt of invasion done by the europeans. Distinguished officers were instrumental leaders in preserving unity, learning and adapting, and ensuring discipline throughout the struggle against the european empires during those centuries. In 1792, with the addition of General Francisco Solano, of Venezuelan origin, the training and discipline of the newly named Confederation's Army began to vastly improve. In 1816, the new army developed an offensive war against the spanish colony of Venezuela in support of its revolutionaries to consolidate the independence of Amazonas which concluded in the Siege of Puerto Cabello in 1823, when the spanish troops of Commander Enrique Monasterios surrendered after a siege of 2 years and the spanish colonial authorities evacuated the city under the promise that Amazon government would respect the life and properties of the spanish population in the area. After the defeat of Spain in Puerto Cabello, the european empires realized that Amazonas could never be conquered easily and stopped their frecuents attempts to convert Amazonas in a colony or protectorate. France, Britain and Germany did few attempts to colonize Amazonas, but all of them failed after facing the effective machine war of the country. Organization and structure Personnel Equipment Culture Category:Amazonas Category:Military